fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nih-El
Summary Nih-El is an artificially created Kryptonian and New God hybrid created by Darkseid for the sole purpose of being his most powerful weapon. Nih-El was created after one of Darkseid's many conquests, this one around Krypton as he saw some of the true capabilities of Kryptonians after testing there physiology of captured Kryptonians, specifically of one elder of the name El. Shortly after his destruction of Krypton, he decided to combine his DNA with that of Kryptonian to achieve a virtually unstoppable machine capable of killing all who oppose him. Naming him Nih-El after his bastardized family in response to never forget to destroy even those who are close to him. He was conceived of after combining Kryptonian DNA with that of his in a molecular mixing chamber. After his "birth" he was then nurtured and studied by Doctor Bedlam for many months until he was capable of fighting on Granny Goodness's "Orphanage". Killing most of anything that came into his path. After he became 16 years of age, he destroyed his first planet almost effortlessly in praise of father Darkseid, one of the only moments Darkseid has expressed of truly being proud of someone other then himself. He was then named Supreme General of Darkseid's Army joining the ranks of Darkseid's generals. He has had many battles with the likes of the Justice League during there confrontations with Darkseid and the New Gods including bouts with beings like Superman and even Doomsday on one occasion. Appearance Nih-El is relatively tall, around 6'4" with bulging muscles. He is seen usually wearing a skin tight battle suit made from elastic Apokoliptian materiel in a similar design to that of Superman's. He is usually appeared with Dark brown and possibly black hair with some stubble of facial hair very now and then. Personality Nih-El is usually a person that keeps to himself when not approached,he is very calm yet has an angry attitude. His loyalty to Darkseid is seemingly endless, destroying entire civilizations in behest of his father. Stats Name: Nih-El. The Black Kryptonian. The Demi-God of Destruction. Gender: Male Origin: DC: Son of Darkness. Classification: Kryptonian/ New God hybrid. Supreme General of Apokolips The Super Kryptonian. Age: Mid 20s Tier: At least high 4-C | At least 4-B possibly higher ('''Power multiplied multiple folds). | ''At least'' ''high 4-A, possibly low 3-C'' (Was stated to be a practical equal to Darkseid and could even defeat him) '''Attack Potency: At least Large Star Level+ | At least Solar System+ '''| ''At least high 4-A'', ''possibly low 3-''C '''Range: At least multiple astronomical units. Speed: MFTL. | MFTL+ '''| ''MF''TL+ '''Durability: At least Large Star Level+ | At least Solar System+ Lifting Strength: Stellar+ | Higher | ''Low galactic'' Striking Strength: 'XTJ | '''XPJ '(strength increased mutliple folds) | ''At leas''t ''class XNJ+,'' ''possibly low Galactic'' '''Stamina: Godly | Near Infinite Intelligence: '''Advanced fighter, master of multiple alien martial arts taught to him on Apokolips, master strategist and general though prefers a head on approach. '''Weaknesses: Radion, though not as potent on Nih-El, it can still harm and even kill him in high dosages. Kryptonite Though not as potent on Nih-El, can still be deadly in high dosages. Feats. - Easily destroyed a planet at a young age - Was able to single-handedly defeat Superman and the entire Justice League. - Was compared to Superboy-Prime by Superboy. - Was stated to be a threat to the entirety of New Genesis by High Father. - Was only defeated by the combined force of the entire Justice League, Orion, and an extreme abundance of Kryptonite. -Was able to take the full force of Superman's blows with little damage. - Chased Superman to the other side of the sun from earth easily. - Was able to match Doomsday's strength and defeat him when he invaded apokolips. Powers and Abilities Super Strength: 'Like many of his former race, Nih-El has immense amounts of strength even by Kryptonian standards, being able to push back and even destroy celestial bodies such as moons, planets, and even stars with his bare hands. '''Super Speed: '''Much like beings like Superman, Nih-El's speed is immense in the fact of being able to chase down beings like Superman easily accelerating past the Speed of Light, '''Durabilit'y: Nih-El has immense durability as he has taken hits from beings like Superman, Wonder Woman, and Orion with minimal damage. '''Enhanced Kryptonian Physiology: '''Due to Darksied's experiments, Nih-El's power has increased well beyond the normal limits of a Kryptonian, becoming naturally more powerful then most other Kryptonians. '''Enhanced Solar Radiation Absorption: Due to his enhanced physiology, Nih-El has the ability to absorb sun radiation immensely quicker then most Kryptonians, allowing him to take in much more power in a short span of time. Omega Beams: '''Due to his physical connection to his father, Nih-El has the capability of using a variation of the Omega Beams, though not as powerful as his Father's, they are still immensely powerful and can vaporize almost anything. '''Immortality: '''Due to his New God physiology, Nih-El is effectively untouched by Time and can be youthful forever. Equipment '''Apokolips Battle Armor : Darkseid has provided Nih-El with a special suit that increases his power multiple fold granting him greater attributes to fighter stronger foes on more even grounds. Apokolips Blade: T'''he Apokolips blade is a sword like weapon designed for Nih-El, it is able to channel Nih-El's connection to the Omega Effect into a weapon capable of even damaging Wonder Woman's gauntlets. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Key: Normal | '''Apokolips Battle Armor | No Mental Restrictions Category:Abbadon's Pages Category:Tier 4 Category:Kryptonian Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Demigods Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:DC Comic Characters